


Beso Celestial

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Dioses y Demonios, M/M, Romance, Yôkai, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Un Dios elegante y respetado se enfrenta al Amo y Señor del inframundo.¿Quién apuesta más?





	Beso Celestial

**Author's Note:**

> Una vez más inventando con este AU de Yokai... Rikka juega el papel del Dios de las nieves y Shiki no es otro sino que el mismísimo Rey del inframundo. 
> 
> De verdad tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir un shrk con estos aspectos.
> 
> A pesar de que me enrollé un poco, logré terminarlo. Disfruten.

**.**

**.**

La presencia del Dios de las nieves en ese espacio era como una mancha pura entre el más bajo mundo.

Siendo recibido con las puertas abiertas de aquella extravagante mansión, Sera Rikka se abrió paso entre las diversas criaturas que estaban allí con un fin común: divertirse y obtener las más grandes riquezas de su mundo. Muchos no se atrevían a mirarlo, nerviosos y avergonzados, otros eran más valientes como para dedicarle un rápido vistazo (cegándolos además con su espíritu brillante) y sólo hubo uno que lo observó de frente a pesar de la distancia que los separaba en el salón principal…

Un par de obres violetas, ahora tintados de rojos, poco sorprendido por su aparición.

-Apostaré.-

Las criaturas de todas formas y tamaños mantenían su distancia, dándole paso al Dios, y su voz hizo que el pequeño monstruo tembloroso (que se encontraba de frente en uno de los extremos del mesón) se moviera hacia un lado dejándoselo todo al recién llegado.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra, sabían muy bien su lugar, expectantes de lo que ocurriría. Y el hombre de cabellos violetas y túnica oscura, ubicado cómodamente al fondo, se levantó de su futón para atender personalmente el ofrecimiento. El resto no contuvo un gran jadeo… Verían a su rey en acción.

-Dime, ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme a cambio?- la voz profunda del señor del inframundo se escuchó por primera vez en esa noche, quien portaba una sonrisita traviesa, un espectáculo inusual en aquellos lares.

El elegante Dios, sin una pizca de intimidación, extrajo de sus anchas mangas de color blanco una pequeña vasija casi transparente como un trozo de hielo perfectamente tallado y lo colocó sobre el roble oscuro. La mirada del gran demonio se iluminó con entusiasmo e hizo una seña al hombre de negro que se mantenía en el centro del mesón. A un asentimiento, este pronunció con fuerza:

-Si es par, el invitado gana…- hizo una breve pausa, mostrando el recipiente donde se mantenían en reposo un par de dados de diferentes caras- Sin embargo, si es no es así la victoria será nuevamente de nuestro señor.-

A un extremo se encontraban diversas riquezas, entre joyas preciosas y hasta armas con poderes demoniacos, y por otro lado el alcohol inigualable de las tierras nevadas, el legendario _Beso Celestial_… Sin duda, lo mejor de ambos mundos tan opuestos se estaba jugando en ese momento.

El público se mantuvo en silencio, claramente sin atreverse a apoyar a ninguno de los adversarios, y el sonido de los dados al ser batidos se escuchó fuerte y claro. Aun cuando el resultado fue revelado, no hubo algún ruido.

-He perdido.- y entre el silencio se escuchó el lamento fingido del Dios, dejando caer sus hombros con resignación.

Sin decir nada más, dando por terminado el espectáculo, Rikka se dio la vuelta y se retiró, nada infeliz a decir verdad, y la mirada del gran señor no se separó de su figura sino hasta que finalmente dejó la habitación.

Rikka recordaba claramente la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar indecente para un ser celestial tan importante como él… La primera vez que apostó, encubierto en una sospechosa tarea que los cielos le encomendó, y que se encontró con el mismísimo rey de los demonios en persona… Un ser abominable, tan despreciado entre los dioses, que le mostró más de lo que esperaba encontrar. Esa noche perdió, en realidad nunca lo había podido vencer, pero ya que había pasado el tiempo (sumando visita tras visita) Rikka sentía realmente que él era el más grande vencedor.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, _mi señora_.-

Aquel cálido recibiendo lo hizo detenerse, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente, y fue ahí que bajó la tela traslucida que resguardaba su cabello y parte de su rostro para enfocarse en la figura pequeña que se inclinaba hacia él. Mostró una sonrisa suave, contento por encontrarse nuevamente con aquella mujer que tan bien lo había tratado, y reverenció también.

-Gracias por siempre recibirme.-

El saludo fue breve y así Rikka ingresó a los aposentos que aguardaban por él. Dentro el dorado y las piezas de lujo predominaban, el calor era casi abrumador y el perfume extravagante… Tal cual como lo recordaba, y como le había agarrado tanto gusto también.

No había otro como ese lugar, después de todo era exclusivo para el amo del inframundo.

Lo primero que hizo fue despojarse de sus ropas como la nieve que representaba y se cubrió con una seda rojiza que no iba para nada con su apariencia celestial. Su largo cabello fue soltado después, estaba muy acalorado, y lo recogió completamente hacia atrás en una trenza floja… Tuvo un largo viaje, considerando lo que trabajó durante su temporada, y ahora sólo deseaba tomarse un descanso para recargar sus energías.

-Estás aquí.-

Y en breve el rey demonio lo honró con su presencia una vez más… Finalmente Takamura Shiki había aparecido.

Rikka guardó silencio y no se movió, concentrado en la figura del recién llegado, y una vez Shiki dejó a un lado la vasija que llevaba consigo (su más reciente premio) acortó la distancia y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

-Tan frío…- susurró Shiki sobre el dorso de la mano que después besó en silencio, Rikka percibió su inigualable calor- Permíteme encargarme.-

Y luego de un cruce rápido de miradas, Shiki se inclinó dejando un beso gentil sobre los labios helados del Dios. Este rey era temido y despreciado, también respetado y reverenciado por su gente, y para Rikka todavía era curioso creer que fuera tan cariñoso hacia él… Un cariño particular que lo llenaba del calor más placentero que había experimentado jamás.

Frente a frente una vez más, a una corta distancia, Rikka acercó su mano libre hasta sentir la piel del rostro ajeno… Su mirada era violeta una vez más, suavizada y encantadora, y sin prisa trazó las marcas rojizas de su frente. Descendió a la mejilla derecha, deteniéndose un poco para acariciarla, y luego se apoyó en el pecho que solía mantenerse descubierto, delineando los espirales que allí se encontraban.

-Shiki… ¿Cuánto más me harás esperar?- y la voz suave de Rikka, acompañado de una mirada persuasiva, avivó las llamas del señor de los demonios.

Y como el Dios de las nieves era el único que podía darle órdenes a Shiki, lo que no era un secreto para los que residían en el inframundo, instantáneamente este rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos, sólido y cuidadoso a la vez, y le sonrió como sólo podía hacerlo con él… Un gesto simple que era capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza, olvidarse lo que representaba y entregarse completamente.

Y no hubo más palabras, todo debido al nuevo contacto que los llevó más allá de sus deseos… Esperaron mucho después de todo.

Entre lo correcto lo que no lo era, lo que realmente valía más eran los verdaderos sentimientos. Rikka encontró en el más poderoso de los demonios el único amor que deseaba recibir y Shiki, en uno de los dioses más distinguidos, a quien estaba dispuesto entregarle todo…

Ambos lo apostaban todo, y su intención no era más que triunfar ante la adversidad. Sin embargo, al final… ¿Qué podría pasar?

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que me inspiró a escribir esto fue una escena de la novela "La Bendición del Oficial del Cielo" y a medida que fui pensando en ello lo entrelacé con mi anterior historia "White Miracle" siendo esta una especie de pre-cuela de aquella otra... 
> 
> "… Así que, ¿Un dios de las aguas? Un choque inevitable del hielo con el fuego. Qué curioso" ahí lo tienen. Por supuesto, les recomendaría leerla también. 
> 
> Probablemente escriba más historias con este universo, incluso para anexar a Tsubasa quien es el que me faltaría. Todo dependerá de mis ideas.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! disculpen si llegó a ser algo confuso, me dio algo de trabajo porque de verdad inventé demasiado jajaja


End file.
